cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Reichsman
Overview Reichsman is an Archvillain from an alternate earth where Nazi Germany won World War II. There, he led the Amerika Korps in an attempted invasion of Paragon City. Heroes can face him: * on the Stop the 5th Column during the Dr. Kahn Task Force (Levels 45-50) (As "Invincible Reichsman") as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * on the Go face Reichsman in his base during the Dr. Kahn Task Force (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. Villains can find him: * on the Foil the 5th Column in Boomtown during the Barracuda Strike Force (Levels 45-50) (As "Invincible Reichsman") as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * on the Go talk to Recluse during the Barracuda Strike Force (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. Background The Reichsman, an alternate version of Statesman, led the Amerika Korps, an elite super powered hero organization that helped preserve Nazi rule over the former United States. Intrigued by these other-worldly interlopers, The Reichsman captured Dr. Webb and his explorers, tortured them to death, and ended up extracting a great deal of data about Webb's home dimension. Data is all well and good, but the Reichsman decided he wanted to see for himself, and so he led Amerika Korps through the portal and back to Paragon City. It didn't take long for the super-powered fascists to earn the attention of the Freedom Phalanx. Queen Comet, a prominent member of the Phalanx and friend of Dr. Webb, saw the alternate Statesman come through and, having been briefed by Portal Corp about the world Webb and his escorts were exploring, she quickly called for back-up and bravely fought off the invaders until helped arrived. Although seriously wounded, she managed to hold on until the Statesman and the rest of the Phalanx arrived. The ensuing battle raged through the Portal Corp laboratories and spilled out into the city streets. The Reichsman was every bit the equal of his all-American counterpart, and the two nearly beat each other into the ground. Fortunately, the rest of the Amerika Korps did not measure up to the Freedom Phalanx. With his henchmen defeated, it was only a matter of time before the evil Statesman fell. To this day he remains frozen in suspended animation within the Freedom Phalanx's main headquarters. This means that he is buried under the war-torn area of Boomtown. Descrption This Marcus Cole, from an alternate dimension, was a rogue and a mercenary who was exposed to mustard gas during World War I. In search of a cure for the effect of the gas, Marcus discovered the Well of the Furies. He drank from the well and was granted incredible powers. Adopting the persona of Reichsman, Marcus used these powers in the service of the Axis powers on his world, leading them to victory over their foes. When he discovered the existence of another Earth, he traveled there and was defeated and imprisoned by the Freedom Phalanx. Now he's back, and ready for revenge. Character Stats Secret Identity: Marcus Cole (Alternate Universe: Delta Zeta 24-10 Axis America Dimension) Origin: Incarnate Archetype: Tanker Primary Powers: Invulnerability Secondary Powers: Super Strength Other Powers: Flight, Fist of Tyranny, Corrupted Lightning Bolt, Sap Will, and Aura of Domination Fist of Tyranny is a PBAoE smash attack which is similar to Statesman's Hammer of Justice attack, but with Knockdown instead of Knockback, Smashing/Negative Energy Damage, and foe Stun, -Recovery and -Endurance. Corrupted Lightning Bolt is a large energy PBAoE with a short timer. Unlike Statesman's Zeus' Lightning Bolt, Reichsman appears to be able to use it regardless of his current hit points. With Reichsman's Resistance and combining Unstoppable values, Reichsman will be immune to Smashing, Lethal, Fire, Cold, Energy damage, along with 90% resists to Negative Energy and Toxic damage. Defeating Reichsman may prove problematic if there is no debuffers on team. Finally, Reichsman's hit points are apparently ten times the amount normal Archvillains get, in the 200,000+ range. Heroes and Villains may need to prepare themselves for a long fight. Quotes See Also *Official Paragon City Backstory: Other Worlds Discovered Category:Archvillains